deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Master Roshi
Master Roshi is a protagonist from the Dragon Ball series. He appeared in the 102nd episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Roshi VS Jiraiya, where he fought against Jiraiya from the Naruto series. He was voiced by Patrick Rodriguez. History At a young age, Roshi trained under many martial artists, eventually opening up his own martial arts school called the Turtle School, teaching a few students such as Gohan and Ox-King. Many years later, he would be the mentor of a few other martial artists such as Son Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha, teaching them techniques such as the Kamehameha. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Height: 5'5" | 165 cm * Weight: 97 lbs | 44 kg * Age: 354 years * Aliases: Turtle Hermit, Jackie Chun * Trained by Mutaito & Korin * Enjoys pizza, video games, & aerobic exercise videos * Notable Students: Goku, Krillin, Ox King, Grandpa Gohan Techniques * Ki sensing & blasting * Hypnosis * Pressure points * Drunken Fist * Thunder Shock Surprise * Evil Containment Wave * Kamehameha * Max Power Form Feats * Destroyed Fire Mountain * Created the Kamehameha * Caught a full clip of machine gun fire * Obliterated the moon * Withstood base Goku's Kamehameha * Helped fend off Frieza's army * Won the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament * Defeated Tien, Caway, Dercori, Ganos Goku VS Superman Roshi makes a small cameo before the battle in Goku VS Superman, where he and the rest of the Z-Fighters are watching news about Superman on the TV at Kame House. He then informed Goku about the fact that Superman is an alien. He was voiced by Chad James. DEATH BATTLE! Quotes Goku VS Superman *''I heard he's an alien!'' Roshi VS Jiraiya *''Oooh, this store is really close by, I don't know why I missed it.'' *''Hey fuzz-for-brains! Where are the pictures?! It's just words in here!'' *''Jeez, don't take it personally. Not like you wrote the damn thing!'' *''The heck is this?'' *''KAMEHAME...HA!!'' *''HA!!'' *''Get. Off. My. Lawn!!'' *''Evil Containment Wave!'' *''Only a coward lets others do their fighting for them.'' *''KAME..HAMEHAAA!'' *''Gotcha.'' *''Hehehehehe.'' Gallery ROSHI.png|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Screenshot_20191026-115604_YouTube.jpg|MAX Power Roshi sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Jackie_chun_master_roshi_render_by_tattydesigns-d59kcpn.png|Jackie Chun Universe_Survival_Roshi.png|MAX Power Roshi 0D755425-16B0-4349-8610-D54C5972FF59.gif|Master Roshi transforming into MAX Power Roshi 67Z4xI.gif|Kamehameha Wave FirstKamehameha.png|Roshi's Kamehameha destroys Mount Frypan dragon-ball-z-master-roshis-staff.jpg|Roshi's Staff RoshiTurtleShells.png|Roshi's Turtle Shells F14FF7C2-CF6C-4670-9554-81169E00912C.gif|Roshi using the Evil Containment Wave B9050EF9-6238-4137-BED2-611375A57986.jpeg|Master Roshi fighting Jiren as shown in the Dragon Ball Super Manga Trivia *Roshi and his opponent are the 14th and 15th Shueisha characters to appear, after Vegeta, Son Goku, Majin Buu, Gaara, Hercule Satan, Roronoa Zoro, Portgas D. Ace, Android 18, Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Jotaro Kujo, Kenshiro and Lucy, and with the next six being Sasuke Uchiha, Hiei, Tatsumaki, All Might and Might Guy. ** He is the sixth Dragon Ball character to appear, after Vegeta, Son Goku, Majin Buu, Hercule Satan and Android 18. *** He is also the second to come from the original Dragon Ball series, after Son Goku. *** He is the fourth Dragon Ball character to win, after Vegeta, Hercule Satan and Android 18. ** He is the eighth Shueisha character to win, after Vegeta, Hercule Satan, Roronoa Zoro, Android 18, Naruto Uzumaki, Kenshiro and Lucy, and with the next three being Hiei, Tatsumaki and Might Guy. * Roshi is the third Dragon Ball character to not be voiced by a member of Team Four Star, after Majin Buu and Hercule Satan. References *Roshi on Wikipedia *Roshi on the Dragon Ball Wiki Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Male Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Human Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Old Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Martial Artists Category:Combatants with cameo appearances Category:Light Users Category:Season 5 Combatants Category:Ki Users Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Protagonists Category:Speedsters Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Metahumans Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Merciful Combatants Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Mentors